Don't You Know I Will Always Be There?
by bookworm269
Summary: Harry and Ginny, Along with the rest of the crew are in their sixth year at Hogwarts,well at least except for Ginny. Dumbledore is dead, and they are all lost. ooh the anticipation! XD
1. chapter 1: I'd Come For You

**I'd come for you **

Harry potter

Harry x Ginny

Why was the world so bloody harsh? This was so unfair. We had fought again, another stupid fight. Harry's face flashed before my eyes. Harry walking out the door. Harry's words, his harsh words.

"Ginny? Hey you there," the dark haired boy asked.

"Hi harry, umm what's up." I wondered.

"Well, Ginny?" Harry grit his teeth. That was odd.

"Yes harry, you can ask me anything." I was honestly starting to get worried.

"What did dean want?" He ordered.

"You've got to be kidding me harry. That is not even your business." I said voice rising.

"Oh, he said in a mocking tone. Well I think it is because I was on my way here to exclaim my love to you. But I guess I've bin wasting my time!"

With that he stormed out leaving me surprised to follow late. I rolled over on my side, burying my face in a pillow I started to cry.

Hermione's pov.

The young girl had been missing where on earth could she be. Shed missed dinner and was not in her dorm room.

"Harry, have you seen Ginny anywhere. I asked my friend

"No" he grumbled with a sour face.

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted because I was worried about our friend." I stormed out of the room.

Stupid idiot just because Ginny won't be with him I thought.

xXx

I was opening the door to the room of requirement when I heard sniffling.

"Ginny!" I gasped as I saw the red haired girl with a red nose, puffy eyes and tears streaming down her face. "What happened?"

Ginny's pov.

I heard the door creak open and sat up instantly and started wiping tears away with my sleeve.

"Ginny!"I looked up into the familiar face of Hermione granger. "What happened".

"Her. ...Her. Hermione" I wailed as I flung myself at the older girl. "Shhhh" she pulled me back to the couch. "Shhh, what happened?"

"I blew it "I stuttered. "Blew what?" "Me and harry".

The older bushy haired girl listened attentively.

Harry's pov.

I stormed out of Ginny's bedroom and went down to the rooftop with the cloak.

xXx

Had I been too harsh? I was. Wait she had been too harsh on me I grumbled as I headed down to the common room.

I sat down on the couch and looked into the blazing fire

xXx

Hermione stormed out now. Great now everyone was against me.

Hermione's pov

I listened to Ginny attentively.

"And then hhh… he just ran out!" she broke off with a sob.

Harry was such an ass. How could Ginny of known that he had come to exclaim his love her? Sometimes harry was so aggravating!

"Ginny, shhhh it's not your fault you will work it out trust me you both just need time to cool off." I said very matter. O. factly.

"You right Hermione I just need to pull myself together and go talk to him." she shuddered.

"Ginny, if you want I could talk to him first and bring to his senses?" I suggested.

"Oh Hermione, would you." her face lightening a bit.

"Of course I would, Ginny."

Harry's pov.

"Harry you open this door right now! Spoke the familiar voice of Hermione granger.

"No!" I hollered back.

"Please harry, I'm sorry , but I really need to talk to you."

"Fine." I replied as I moved to unlock the door.

"Harry?" Hermione asked

I shrugged "what."

"How was Ginny supposed to know?"

"Oh, you really need to talk to me."

"Yes. Harry I do"

"Well get on with it then"

"Would you please stop being such an ass harry. Otherwise I'm going to give you a knocking"

"Get on with it"

"Ginny's bin crying for hours and by the way the reason dean was there was because she dumped him but as if you harry potter would care." She turned to leave.

"Hermione wait. I'm sorry"

"She turned to face me eyes ablaze"

"If you're sorry then stop being a git"

"Ok. Ok, where is Ginny."

Hermione's pov

"Ok. Ok, where is Ginny." He asked.

"The Room Of Requirement." But he was already gone. I had to tell Ginny.

xXx

"Ginny!" I yelled as she opened the door.

"Hermione?" what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Harry's coming" I said as I gasped for air."

Ginny's pov.

"Quick he's already half way here." With that I was already gone

I raced around as I turned my head in every direction. Finally I spotted him.

"Harry!"

"Ginny!"


	2. Chapter 2: Make Up Or Break Up?

**A/N: Well, this one is kinda the make up, and at the end , that has something to the storie but, not nessicarly this chapter, but i still thought it was the perfect harry and ginny song, if u agree, review? anyway, plz review anyway.**  
**none belong to me, thnx to life house(creaters of the song at end)No sue.**

**Chapter 2: make up or break up.**

"Ginny!" I yelled as she opened the door.

"Hermione?" what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Harry's coming" I said as I gasped for air."

Ginny's pov.

"Quick he's already half way here." With that I was already gone

I raced around as I turned my head in every direction. Finally I spotted him.

"Harry!"

"Ginny!"  
_

Harry's pov.

"Oh, Ginny I am so sorry!" "I was wrong, to accuse you about Dean, please forgive me! I know I am ASS."I stood there and watched her carefully, for her response.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." She said and cracked a smile.

Relief swelled in my chest. I cracked a smile too

Hermione's pov.  
The sight made me grin, a hysterical giggle escaped my mouth, and Harry spun, wand ready. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I could not help myself, "I smirked, grin on my face whole time.

"Why, you little bugger." Harry grinned as well, so I knew, all feeling were swell.

Ginny ran up to me and gave me a ginormous bear hug, looked over her shoulder and said "well don't just stand there looking like an idiot, get over here Harry." Entire time grinning, Harry walked over and joined the giant hug, Emphasizing his every movement.  
Ron's pov

Okay, not at lunch, no. not at the common room, no. Now Ron, secretly stilled played  
hide and go seek, but this was just crazy. He stormed around the corner, just merely missing a small girl with glasses; he swerved, throwing a quick apology over his shoulder, leaving the girl in his dust.

XxX

Almost there, almost there. He rounded yet another corner. Heard the sound of feet shuffling and pulled out his wand. Slowly approaching, he heard a familiar voice, he laughed at his stupidity. Taking a step he ran in nose to nose, with harry potter "it's rude to spy, you know." He said with a grin.  
My heart leapt out of my chest "Gods harry, you trying to kill me."  
_

Harry's pov

"it's rude to spy, you know." I said Grinning, oh, such, fun Ron was to tease, "Come Hermione, he has to have somebody catch him before he faints." I snickered, while Ron turned bright red, ears and all."

Hermione snickered." ooh, sorry I thought that was the man's jobs, oopsie, for a minute I mistaken you as a man."…ooh she was good. "Anything, for you gal friend." I mimicked in a high pitch girly voice.

Hermione smacked my arm. "Ooowww! I cried in fake hurt. Ginny came up beside me, hand up and ready, "ooh, want some more 'gal-power' "she ended with a high voice, Smirking.

My eyes roamed up and down, "mmmmhm, u change gal friend." Ron piped up "so what exactly have u guy's bin up to?"

the murmur went about, "oh, nothing." "no, just err…" "Yea what she said."

Ron's pov

I rolled my eyes, "no, really what's been happening?"

Harry faked surprise of mock horror. "hmm, so that's how it is!" and ran off in the complete wrong direction. "Wrong way. "I sang. " I knew that." And he was off in the other . "are u serious?" I said. "hell, no."  
My face screwed up in confusion. "Then what are you doing?"

"Detention." He replied blankly.  
"With whom?" I asked.  
"Snape."  
"Why?" I asked shamelessly.  
"bloody hell, your curious."

XxX

And neither of them noticed to retreat of the girls…

Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

background How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
**ooh? where on earth could Ginny and Hermione be? if u agree with song remeber , review! XD love to all!(only all who read)review!**


	3. AN

Sorry my program died! But I am back and will update a.s.a.p.!


End file.
